Yet another Darren Shan love story
by Ariana-807
Summary: This story was written before Darren Shan love story, and I just thought I'd put out it here, and see what you thought about it. Anyway, mainly it is about Darren who meets a girl, I don't really want to spoil anyhting, so you'll just have to read!


Hey, I know for you who do read my An uninvited guest story, that I said I would update last week, but I manage to actually brake the electricity wire that goes to my computer, so I was without a computer last week, I do really feel awful about it, and I will, I mean it I will update that story tomorrow.

This story was written before any of the other ones, it is were I got the name for my Darren Shan a love story from, but I just wanted to get something out, so I thought why not.

(Has nothing to do with the real story of the saga of Darren Shan)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan or any of the persons he has written, and the name Alisa Soto belonges to Cate Tiernan, or the song, that is owned by Stig Van Eijk (At least it is on his CD).**

**Darren Shan and Alisa Soto**

**------------------------------------------------**

"Can't we just stay in town fore a little wile?" I asked.

"Why, don't you want to go back to Cirque Du Freak?" Mr. Chrepsly asked suspiciously.

"Yes I do, but it would be great to just have a vacation, not thinking on getting up to work all day," I said.

"You have an easy day, you sleep all day, and hunt at night, no real work,"

"Maybe your right, maybe you need a vacation," Mr. Chrepsly said in a low town, and I knew he had agried with me.

Yes, a vacation. Not that I didn't like Cirque Du Freak, I just wanted to be a "normal" teenager, or as normal teenager as I could be in my possession.

"Okay, it is about three hours until the sun's up, and there are no city other that this in reach," said Mr. Chrepsly, as he scratched his scar. He always do that when he's thinking.

"Maybe we could go hunting, it's been a while since we got freash blood," Mr. Chreplsy pointed out.

"Yes, that's no wonder, we've been busy for like a week and a half," I said.

"Well lets go hunting," he smiled.

A woman was walking down the street, she was in here own world, when suddenly a "shadow" attack her. Before she could see who it was, the attacker had breathed in his hand and held the hand over her mouth.

It hadn't been a real attack, I knew, Mr. Chrepsly just breathed out his special vampire breath that makes everyone that breaths it in, pas out.

I am Darren Shan. I am a half-vampire, and Mr. Chrapsly is my mentor. He's the vampire that turned me, bye cutting ten "cuts" one on each of my fingertips, and ten on each of he's. Then we put cut to cut, and his blood flooded in to me, and my blood to his. That happened twenty years ago, but still I am only 16, no really I am 32, but I look 16. You see, I was turned when I was twelve (the book doesn't say, I just made it up), and since I am a half-vampire I only age one year each fifth year, so when five year have gone, I am only one year older. A full vampire like Mr. Chrepsly it is almost the same but each tenth year.

As an half vampire, I can se better in the dark, jump higher that any normal human, run faster, I could punch my wrist through a wall. My teeth and nail are harder and sharper that a human, I can bite a bone in half, and climb walls bye putting my nails in the wall and climb! But best of all as a half vampire I can walk out in the sun and don't get burned. A full vampire could walk 4-5 hours before any critical damage, they can also run in an hyper fast speed, that's called flitting. We need blood to survive, but we don't kill when we feed, we only take enough to survive. The spit of a full vampire can also heal wounds.

Mr. Chrepsly had made a cut on the woman's leg and drank blood, I bendt down and drank. The salty hot blood ran down my throat and down in my belly. After I was finished Mr. Chrepsly closed the wound and we left before the woman would wake up.

"The sun's about to rise" Darren said.

"I know exactly when the sun will be up, and that will happened in 13 min" Mr. Chreplsy said a little irritated.

"We need to find a hotel" Darren said "We just have **13 min **to find one"Then I smiled.

"Well there is a very good hotel right on this corned of the street"

I loved to annoy Mr. Chreplsy, even though I liked that old man, but still I liked it when he got irritated, I didn't like to suck up to anyone to get them to like my. I knew he liked me, even though he didn't say it, I just knew.

We checked in, and went to bed. I Woke up around two a clock, then I ate breakfast, and went out for a walk.

I past an old building, I soon realised it was a school, when I heard a bell and teenagers were coming out of the school. All of them were laughing and talking, I realised it was Wednesday.

I stood there outside school, just watching the teenagers go home. They were happy, they had friends, I had nobody except Mr. Chreplsy. I also had Cirque Du Freak, but I wasn't there at this point, and I missed to have someone to talk to, some one that wasn't like 200 years old! Vampires could die, they only lived longer, like they could get 700 years, if they wanted, but they usually only lived like 300-400 years.

When I thought all people had gone home, I saw out of the corner of my eye a girl, she was walking out of the school. She looked very shy. She was walking over the school ground when a gang of boys came toward her from behind. One of them, he looked like the boss, grabbed her shoulder and turned her against him. He were talking to her, even though I was standing many meters away from them, I could here perfectly what they said with my super vampire ears.

"So Alisa, do you have our home work?" the boy said. I was like, why bloody hell couldn't they do their one home work, she couldn't do all five of themes and her one, that's impossible.

Alisa mumbled something, that I and as it looked like not the boy either could hear.

"Come again," he said.

"I... haven't...do... "and the rest was a blur.

"What did you say?"

"I haven't done them Max" she said more stable this time.

"And what am I suppose to give to my teacher tomorrow when she ask?"

"Your one home work, I wont do them anymore" she said, a little afraid. She knew she was in trouble.

"You won't do them??" He said shocked.

"No" she didn't get future, because Max had just slapped her across her face. Alisa took a hand to her cheek. That's it, I thought, you don't hit girls, at least not without a good reason. I started to walk over to the group. They didn't se me at first, but when I came closer Max saw me, he smiled.

"And who have we got here??" Max said. "Is it prince charming??" he said and laughed.

"No, just some one that's going to get you and you group to leave Alisa here alone," I said pissed. They were five and I one, but that's not a problem. I took a closer look at them, typical bullies. They had a big leader, and the rest of them looked normal. I guessed the leader were on the school wrestling team, and he had some followers. I myself didn't look strong, I was not thin but not fat, I didn't have any muscles that were visible, though as a vampire I were stronger than any human.

"And how are you suppose to beat me, the wrestling champion for three years in a row, and my four buddies?" Max said with big confident. He should have just left, that would be best for all of them. Alisa on the other hand was thin, not really high, had light brown hair that went to here shoulder blades, blue eyes, and you could see small and roses in here cheek, not to bright but not to dim either, she was really beautiful, wonder why she were here alone?

"I will give you a chance to leave, and we won't hurt you," Max said. I just started to smile and then I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Max said, and began to get a little annoyed.

I had to take several big breaths to calm myself, then I said

"I just thought that soon you'll be running home to your mommy crying like a baby," I said. The other started to laughed, but stopped when Max sent them a death glare. He was pissed. Alisa looked a little stunned at my words, think she begged them to be true.

"If it is a fight you want then it is a fight you'll get" Max said and jumped at me. I was fast, so I just moved two steps, and Max went with his face first in the ground.

"You'll pay for that stranger" he said and came after me again. I thought why bother, so I made it quick and almost painless. When Max came, I simply took his arm like an a police and put it on Max' back. Max cried out in pain.

"What do we say to the lovely young lady that's standing over there?" I said an gestured with my other hand toward Alisa.

"Nothing" I took he's arm a little future up

"Okay, okay, I am sorry Alisa, We'll never bother you again, please let go, it hurt's" I let go. Max fell to the ground.

"Shall we go?" I said to Alisa, and held out my arm. Alisa took it a bit shocked, and I started to walk here out of the school ground. I heard Max get up, and mutter some curses.

"If you'll excuse me," I said to Alisa, and turned around as Max approached me. I took his shirt, and lifted him of the ground. Just to let Max know just how strong I was.

"Came to say good bye, have we," I said in a light tone. Alisa laughed a little. Max was totally lost. He took himself together

"Good bye Alisa," he mumbled along with some more curses. I let go of Max, and we left without anymore trouble.

When we had walked to the park that lay like 50 meters from the school, Alisa and I sat down at a bench. We sat in silent. I looked at the surroundings, there were high trees, a playground, and lots of grass and plants. I felt Alisa look at me, she properly wondered who I was.

"Thank you," she said in a mere wispher.

"No problem," I said. "I'll do it anytime, it was no problem. Besides, I hate when people is hitting others, especially girls," I looked at her. Her cheek was a little swollen and red.

"Owh, does that hurt," I said and I ran my finger softly across her cheek.

"Only a little," she said and blushed. I guessed she wasn't used to those kind of touching, weird, she was so beautiful, and now in the late orange sun, she looked only more beautiful.

"I'm Darren bye the way," Darren said.

"Oh, I am Alisa, Alisa Soto, and your Darren who?" She asked. Ohh, who, that's difficult. Darren Shan had "died" 20 years ago. That's how I manage to go with Mr. Chrepsly, we faked my death. But is was 20 years ago, so it couldn't hurt.

"Darren, Darren Shan," I said.

"Darren Shan, why does that sound familiar?" she said in a thinking tone. Okay Darren time to be smart.

"Beats me," now I really felt like a foul.

"May I ask how old my rescuing hero may be?" she asked in a royal tone, like she had been a princess in danger and I prince charming. Okay, what to say, I looked 16, but really I was 32 years, wow 32 I hadn't thought about that, but think logical.

"I'm 16, you?"

"I am 15"

"Have anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" I said surprising myself, what, I wasn't suppose so say that, that was my one thoughts. Well what's done is done.

"N..n..no," she stammed. Okay, dumb question, you saw how she blushed when you touched her cheek, well I didn't intent to ask either so.. not my fault.

"Why do you ask??" Yes why did he ask, well I thought she was beautiful. What to answer, she seemed a little more confident, lets see.

"Isn't obvious??" I asked a little teasingly.

"Well, it's just that, I'm not that kind of girl, I am the one nobody knows, the invisible one, the one bullies get there homework from, not the one kids like you says are beautiful," she said in a tone he couldn't read. Okay, I can handle this, I am not familiar with this kind of social groups, there were not at my school, he thought, but I were 12, not 15. Think.

"Well, I don't know what your school say's about who you are, I am home schooled by my father, and I am maybe a little weird, but I think your beautiful," I said matter of factly. I saw her shiver, I could sit her in only my boxer and not freeze because of my vampire blood I could handle cold better that humans, but she were cold.

"I am a little cold, and hungry, would you want to get something to eat or drink maybe??" I asked, please say yes, please.

"Okay, that'd be nice," she said and smiled. The clock wasn't more that five, half past five maybe.

"Your sure you don't have to get home to dinner?" He asked to be an the safe side.

"No, my mum left my dad when I was 10, and he never cock's, he just warm up those micro dinners," she said a little unhappy.

"I'm sorry, if it helps I only live with my dad too, and we move a lot in his work, so I never really have friends and a life," I said calling Mr. Cherpsly my dad, was a cover-up, and I did actually move a lot with Cirque Du Freak, not totally true but not totally wrong either.

Alisa showed the way to a cafe, we went in and ordered. We ordered a hot chocolate and a brownie, and found a table in the back that was a bit private.

"So, were have you lived??"

"You could say like around the whole world," I said, and Alisa laughed, then stopped when she saw I was serious.

"Ow, your serious, well that's awkward," she took a deep breath.

"No it's my fault, I can't expect another reaction when I put it like that,"

"It's not only that, but..." she trailed off

"What??" I asked a little concerned.

"What do you want from me??" she asked a little hurt.

"Want, I want to be friends, that's all. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, or try to get you in to bed," I said a little low, so nobody could hear the last I said.

"Then why bother to be friendly??"

"As I said I want to be your friend" I looked her strait in the eye while saying so. She looked away

"Okay, it's just, I am not used to talk to people and at least not guys"

"I don't know what to say Alisa, I, I.. I'm... call me weird, I am not like others okay," I said a little awkward.

"But your the typical popular guy, your tall, you look handsome and cool, at least with those clothes, that leather jacket, the black t-shirt, the long black hair and those dark eyes. Your would be the school hotty, and here you are sitting with invisible Alisa, the girl that nobody knows exists, It's just hard to understand,"

"And what do you think about me, I told you what I thought, but I can repeat them, Your beautiful, sweet, nice, strong,"

"Well... I think you sweet, a bit hot really, but.. I don't know, I am not used to think about boys like that," Wow, did she really think that about me. If she know whets underneath, all those scars.

"Well, If you had seen by body" she looked a bit seared "no, not like that, but if you could see all my scars, their not nice," "scars?" she said questionably.

"Yeah, never mind how I got them, you wouldn't believe me anyway, and please don't make me tell you, but I do,"

The food, and drink came in the right moment, and we ate, and then we left, I was dark, and Alisa had to go.

"Want company on the way home?" I looked at her.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Would you show the way??" I smiled, "since I am new to this town."

"Of course,"

They approached the house. They stopped at the doorstep. I did, something I didn't thought I would be brave enough to do, but I leaned in closer to her, my lips found hers, and I kissed her gently on the lips, I looked for an expression, to either continue or stop. Alisa looked, I didn't know, I tried again and deepened the kiss, I didn't want to spoil any thing so I said good night and left.

I walked in and shut the door as quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake up the vampire, but unfortunately he was already up, and sitting in the room.

"Where have you've been?" Mr. Chrepsly asked.

"Out," I said innocently.

"But what did you do,"

"I was looking at all the teenagers going home from school to their regular life," I said in a sad tone.

"And your home now?" He really started to piss me off, but I guess I can't hide something from him.

"When I thought all of them were gone home, I started to walk, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl;"

"A girl," Mr. Chrepsly said teasingly.

"Yes, she walked all alone, and suddenly there was these guys, they walked up to her, and asked for their homework. She said that she didn't have them, so the leader slapped her across the face I got mad, your not suppose to hit people and especially not girls. I walked up to the boy" I didn't get future.

"Tell me you didn't," He didn't finished his sentence, I knew what he was saying.

"No I didn't kill him, in fact I didn't hurt him," pause, "much,"

"We started to talk, I started to laugh, because he said I couldn't beat him and the four other, that he was the wrestling champion three years in a row. I laughed, he didn't get it, I don't look especially strong,"

"No you don't,"

"Right, so Max, that was his name, came for me, I moved, he went with his head first in the ground, then he got really pissed, I took his arm around on his back. He started to scream like a girl, I made him say he was sorry and never to bother her again. We went, he came again, I lifted him off the ground to show him just how strong I was, and we left," The whole story just fell out of me.

"And after that, what happened?" Mr. Chrepsly raised an eyebrow.

Then I told him about the cafe.

"Well, just don't do anything stupid, okay,"

"How can you think that about me,"

"Darren??"

"Okay, I won't do anything stupid,"

Mr. Chrepsly went out to do something, I watched a little TV and went to bed.

The next day I waited out side school to meet Alisa, we hadn't planned anything, I just thought it could be nice.

She came out last as yesterday, but today there were no boys there to get her.

"Hey, Alisa. Over here," I yelled.

"Oh, hello Darren," Alisa said a bit stunned.

"Thought you may wanted to go back to that cafe?"

"Darren Shan are you asking me on a date?" she smiled

"I guess I do, so what's it going to be??" I smiled back

"Okay, can't hurt," and we left.

We came in and ordered, and sat down at the same table as yesterday. The cafe was small, looked a bit old fashion. Alisa didn't wear make up, really she didn't have to, she looked naturally beautiful. I just wished that she didn't look so suspicious. I get her, as she pointed out yesterday, a guy like me, didn't ask girls like her out on a date without any good reason. I had a reason, I liked her, but she didn't believe that.

Without any thought I kissed her. She didn't say anything, I kissed her again. She kissed me back. I deepened the kiss a little. Lets try something new. I let my tong tingle her on her bottom lip to try to make her open her mouth. It worked, I sled my tong in, Alisa was a little startled, but didn't pull back. I explored her mouth with my tong, she followed my example, and we broke the kiss and we both breathed fast. That was soo good, It was like electricity went down my spine, could it be that I loved her, no, I'd not known her that long. The food came, and we ate in silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silent, it was peaceful. When we was done, we went out to the park we were in last night.

"You know what, I watched this old movie once, you could be taken right out of that one, a male version of the main character," she laughed.

"What was that movie called?" I smiled.  
"I don't think you have watched it's very old, it was called Underworld," No! I thought, I had seen that when I was a kid. It was a movie about vampire and lycans (werewolf) at war. The main character was a female vampire. She thought I looked like a vampire.  
"What's wrong?" she must have seen that I was shocked.  
"You think I look like a vampire?"  
"A little yes, I know you're not, your not a evil monster that kill humans and drink all of their blood," You should just have know how right you were. (Except the killing part, and draining the human!) It made me so angry, why did every human think this about vampires, that we are those evil creatures.  
"Who says vampires are evil?" I asked a bit mad.  
"No need to get angry, and that is just something everybody knows,"  
"No, that's just bull shit," I said, and now I was really pissed.  
"If you put it like that, I am going home, you don't have to bother with walking me home," she said and left.  
Oh bloody hell I blew it. Why, why can't I just control my anger.

When I came home the sun was still up, this time I didn't bother with being silent, I slammed the door shut. I walked around, and I hit the wall. Aloud crack was heard, and there was a dent in the wall. Oh great, great that's just what I need.  
I fell unto the couch. I laid there until I heard a noise, Mr. Chrepsly came in to the room.  
"What happened here?" he asked and gestured toward the dent  
"I was angry," I murmured.  
"You were angry, that's no good reason for ruining the room. Darren I thought you was more controlled than that," ha was disappointed.  
"I know," I closed my eyes and laid my head down on the couch.  
"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to ask?"  
I told him about the conversation with Alisa.  
"I blew it, I bloody well, blew it,"  
"Darren you should know better that that, the first time you met me, you came dragging with holy water and a crucifix. Humans don't know better," He was right, all humans thought that holy water, crucifix' and garlic will hold a vampire away, that doesn't work.  
"But it's so annoying,"  
"This Alisa girl really thought you looked like a vampire," Mr. Chrepsly laughed  
"Yes, but just because she thought I look like one she had seen in a movie,"  
"May I ask what movie?"  
"I don't thing you have seen it,"  
"Oh no, when was it made"  
"Well, I watched it the year you turned me, so 2000. If your so interested it was Underworld"  
"Your right I haven't watched it,"  
"That's a surprise," I said sarcastically.  
"You know what the worst thing is?"  
"No," he looked at me but couldn't read me.  
"I think I am falling for with her, I haven't felt something like this since Debbie. I'm such a jerk,"  
"Well, that's just normal,"  
"Guess your right,"  
Whit that Mr. Chrepsly went out again, he had something to do, and I took a long bath.

Next day I waited outside school again. Alisa came out, and I wave at her. She walked towards me.  
"Hey," she didn't answer.  
"Okay, I know your mad at me, but I can't help it, I just think people judge people to fast, what if vampires are nice, good, have you ever thought about that??"  
"No, but I need proof, and all I have seen points toward what I said last night" She need proof, I can give her proof, bloody hell I am proof. But she doesn't know. I could tell her, but then I would scare her.  
"Alisa there is something I have to tell you, but it have to wait until tomorrow, I need time to think about it, okay?" I asked her.  
"Does that have something to do with the fact that your dead, or have lived for 20 years since you were 12, and you look 16?" Wow, that I didn't expect.  
"Okay, this is going a little fast, but yes it does, but how did you know?"  
"I read a lot, and I like old news, so I read the old newspaper at the library. It was an article about you. That your friend Steve had gotten sick, then he recovered and then you had fallen from your bedroom window and died. You were 12, and now 20 years later you look 16. It is just weird," she looked tensed, like her mind was trying to understand. Well half the story is out, but I need to think.  
"I am sorry Alisa, but I have to ask you to wait one more day, I need to think about what to say to you, can you please wait?"  
"Yes, I can wait one more day," she smiled. I smiled back.  
She walked home, and I to the hotel room.  
"So..." Mr. Chrepsly let the question hang in the air.  
"We sort of made up, but I have disturbing news, she knows I "died" 20 years ago," I looked at my feet, I didn't want to meet his eyes.  
"How's that possible?"  
"Well it stood in the news, and I gave her my name,"  
"You gave her your name," he exploded  
"It has been 20 years I didn't think a teenager would know about it, it was 5 years before she was born in a different town, how was I suppose to know she reads old news" I shook my head. "There is nothing to do about that now, I'm supposed to meet her tomorrow and explain,"  
"And your going to tell her the truth,"  
"I have to, I know she'll freak out, but what else is there to do,"  
"Not much I'm afraid,"  
"Well, its been some days since we had blood, and before that longer, so lets go hunting," he smiled.

It was dark out, It was 11 o'clock, and we had just found a victim, a man in his 30.  
"Da..Darren?" I herd a voice behind me. I knew that voice, it was Alisa. Not good.  
"Alisa! Hey, what's up??" I asked to try to make her take her eyes away from Mr. Chrepsly.  
"Who's he?" she asked.  
"Oh, that's... that's..." I didn't know what to say.  
"I am Larten Chrepsly, and your Alisa Soto, if I'm correct," Alisa saw the wound on the mans leg, and blood coming out form it.  
"Oh god," she said and she ran.  
"Alisa," I yelled after her, and I ran too.  
"Darren let her go,"  
"No, she'll go to the towns news paper, I don't want a mob after us," I yelled. I was much faster that Alisa so I easily caught up with her.  
"Alisa stop," I grabbed her shoulders.  
"Let me go, you murdering vampire," she yelled. I was stunned bye her words, but I didn't let go.  
"No Alisa, listen to me, listen, I am not going to hurt you,"  
"Yeah, how am I supposed to believe you, your a freaking vampire for god's sake,"  
"Please hear me out. Yes I am a vampire,"  
"Oh, God I new it,"  
"No listen, I am a half-vampire, and if you listen to what I said when you said vampires were evil you'll see, that I am good. Vampires don't kill human when they drink, they only drink blood to survive,"  
"But how is it that you could be out in the sun?" Alisa asked, she looked confused, I didn't blame her.  
"I said I am a half-vampire, that means I can walk out in the sun," We sat down on a bank in the park, I told her the whole story, and she just sat there.  
"Alisa please say something, just anything," I begged her.  
"I have to go home, I'll think about what you said, I'm still not sure what to make of you, I need time to think," and she left.

Back at the hotel Mr. Chrepsly waited fore me.  
"Do we need to pack our bags, or.."  
"Not jet, I told her, but she don't know, she said she needs time to think. This is going the wrong way, what was she doing out so late?"  
"It would so mush easier if I didn't love her,"  
"You need to sleep. You've have had a hard night. Will you manage without blood a while??"  
"Yes, remember, I am only half-vampire, I don't need much blood,"  
"Tell me if you get sick," and with that he went to his room. I laid down on my bed, but couldn't sleep. I got up and turned on a CD. It had been my little sisters favourite CD. put on her favourite song.

_Living my life without you - can it be true?   
Something is missing, baby_

Ah yeah yeah... (Oh baby, I know it's you)

Nothing feels the same without your loving, I can't stop the rain or wind from blowing  
I search inside my soul, try to recover, but laugh is not the same without my lover

(Since you went away,) can't sleep  
(Since you went away,) can't eat  
My world is falling apart, oh baby, here we go

Living my life without you - can it be true?  
Something is missing, baby  
Living my life without you - what can I do?  
I think I'm going crazy (It's you)

Hey hey... I think I'm going crazy, baby  
Hey hey... ah...

Tried a new romance, tried to run away  
But nothing really makes sense when you're gone, babe  
I never knew how much I needed you, girl  
What can I do to get you back in my world?

(Since you went away,) can't sleep  
(Since you went away,) can't eat  
My world is falling apart

Living my life without you - can it be true?  
Something is missing, baby  
Living my life without you - what can I do?  
I think I'm going crazy 

It's you, (Oh baby, I know it's you)  
I think I'm going crazy  
(Oh babe, what more can I do?) It's you

Hey hey... I think I'm going crazy, baby  
Hey hey... living my life without you

Living my life without you - can it be true?  
Something is missing, baby  
Living my life without you - what can I do?  
I think I'm going crazy

Living my life without you - can it be true?  
Something is missing, baby  
Living my life without you - what can I do?  
I think I'm going crazy, I think I'm going crazy   
It's you 

I fell asleep while listening to it. I woke up the next morning. Oh, Damn, it is Saturday today, no school. Guess I just have to go home to her.  
I got dressed in my black clothes. It wasn't far, it only took me a couple of minutes to get there, okay. Breath in, breath out. I took a few deep breaths, and rang the door bell. Nobody came out. There was a window above me. Maybe...  
I took of my shoes, and climbed up. When I was up there I knocked on the window. To my luck Alisa came. She couldn't hear me through the glass, but I moved my lips in a 'open the window' gesture. And she did.  
"O my God Darren, Why are you there and how?" she looked confused. "Where are your shoes?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Of course, but,"  
"I used my nails to climb the wall, remember what I told you last night, you said you was going to think about it,"  
"Oh, yeah, right,"  
"So have you thought about it??"  
"Darren, I don't know. It is kind of cool, but the blood thing is a bit weird, not human like,"  
"Alisa I am only half human, and later I will be no human at all, but I told you about when I first became a vampire that I didn't want to drink blood. You remember,"  
"Yes, but then you drank of you best friend,"  
"Yes, he was dying, and I dank of him to keep him alive in me. But before that, I was almost dead because I didn't drink, I lost much of my powers, I was tired all the time. But I would rather die that drink, if Sam hadn't been dying, I properly would have been dead now,"  
"But you know what, do you know what I realised in that cafe, after our kiss?"  
"No," she looked a little scared.  
"I realised that, I love you Alisa, I really love you," she stared at me with sock.  
"Alisa, I don't say this to upset you, but if you decide that you never want to see me again, I want you to know my true filings"  
"Oh, Darren you know what, I love you to, but it is all those stories. I know you said they aren't real, but it is hard to forget," She were crying. I kissed away her tears, then I found her mouth, the kiss was passionately, romantic, perfect. I didn't think, but I lifted her up, and led her to the bed we never broke the kiss. I was on top of her, her hands slid under my shirt, and she let her hands explore my upper body. This sent electricity down my spine, it was so meant to be, we belonged to getter. I broke the kiss.  
"What's the matter?" Alisa asked.  
"Nothing," I smiled.  
"Don't lie to me,"  
"I don't want to hurt you,"  
"Hurt me, but it is so good, how could that hurt me,"  
"That's it, it is wonderful, but that could make me forget who I am. Alisa I could brake your bones like they were nothing. I need to be careful, but it is hard to remember when I am this close to you. You fill me with this good filings, and I just want to drown in them,"  
"You can't be that strong, can you?"  
"I can show you, do you have something I can break??"  
"Wait, let me see," she went out and came back with a tick metal stick.  
"You want me to bend this??" I just smiled. She could barley lift it. I took the stick and bend it in to a heart like it was plastic. Alisa just stared at me.  
"You get it, I don't want to hurt you,"  
"Yes I get it. Can't we go out for a walk?"  
"Okay, sure,"  
"Can we go to your hotel room?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"You want to go to my hotel room,"  
"Not like that," she yelled a little and blushed.  
"I thought I could say hello to Larten, we didn't meet properly last time,"  
"Mr. Chreplsy? okay, why not,"

We came to the hotel 15 min later.  
"Where is he?" Alisa asked excitingly.  
"He'll be here in like half an hour.  
"Why?" she looked confused.  
"If you want to know he is sleeping in that room, and the sun will set in like half an hour. He don't like to get woken up early!"  
"Early, it is night,"  
"Well it is early for him, remember his a vampire. Some in the story is true, he can be up in the day, but he preferred to sleep,"  
"Yes, Right, how could I forget," she looked around the room. "What happened here, she gestured toward the dent I had made in the wall earlier.  
"Oh, I was angry at myself, and kind of broke the wall, hehe," I smiled. "But now that your here, I perfectly happy," I said and I lay down at the coach. She laid herself upon me, and curled up to my chest. We laid there, and just appreciated each other's company. Then Mr. Chrepsly came in.  
"I just have to point out that I really miss my coffin back at Cirque Du Freak," he turned around and saw us "Ah Ms.Soto, how lovely to see you again. Darren may I ask what's happening," I had almost fallen asleep, so I blinked my eyes, and turned my head against him.  
"Come again?"  
"May I ask what's happening" he turned toward Alisa that lay on top of me.  
"Ohh, yeah. She wanted to meet you in a proper way, not while.. Never mind that," I took a deep breath.  
"And you just decided to fall asleep together on the coach," he raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, no, no, no, it's not like that, we just...just, what were we doing Alisa?"  
"We were just cuddling, and that is easier on the coach than in a bed. And you shouldn't think other wise Larten, even though technically Darren is 32, I am still just 15, and underage. So you don't have to worry about me, I am not that kind of girl," She said matter of factly.  
"Right, we were cuddling," I said confused. Had she just said Larten.  
"Well you are perfectly right there Ms. Soto,"  
"Please call me Alisa, I'd like for us to be able to talk like friends,"  
"Well _Larten_, why don't we all go out for dinner, or in your case breakfast," I said smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------

That that story, I haven't planned a sequel for those of you that are wondering. And for those of you that know me, you may have seen that I have gotten myself a spell check.

Anyway, please review, I love to get them!!!


End file.
